Mako's Bizarre Adventure!
by YFIQ
Summary: Mako has a run in with a very unsavory group of people, what will happen next?


**Author's note: Inspired by Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan's fanfic called "****Strawberry Panic! vs WBC**". After watching "Kill la Kill", an idea comes up due to a comparison people made between Mako and Pinkie Pie.  


**It was going to be a one-shot comprised of three short "Kill la Kill" related tales told by everybody's favorite exhibitionist but I forgot the idea for the second sort and for the third...got nothing.**

**Be sure to give Azazel's fanfic a read.**

* * *

One day in Topeka, Kansas, a group of anti-gay demonstrators were performing their usual duties by making hateful protests at the funeral, holding up signs that reads, "Thank God for dead soldiers!", "Thank God for 9/11!", "Thank God for Google Raping YouTube!" and so on.

It all goes on as the way the deranged group of people wanted it when suddenly, an unexpected passerby arrives.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, lets stop over there, I want to see what the gathering is about!"

A pink pony does what her rider asked and soon, a young girl in a high school uniform hops off and heads toward the gathering.

It wasn't until after the girl squeezed her way into the crowd that she notice the signs and thought, "That's mean, these people needs to learn...whoa!" as someone backs up into her, knocking the girl to the ground.

Pinkie Pie then comes in and said, "Hey, watch where you going, its rude to move around like that and we can't have nice things because of people being rude!" as she jumps around like a someone injected with caffeine.

"Oh hey, a squirrel!" she exclaims.

Some of the protestors turns to look at a talking pink pony who begins chasing after the squirrel before tripping up and crash headfirst into a van. However, as soon as Pinkie Pie recovers, she looks for the squirrel and begins to continue her chase. This cause a commotion among the the hateful group of people as they weren't able to make out what they have just saw, a talking pink pony?

Then the girl performs a crazy backflip and lands right in front of the pony who just stopped, making a weird pose in which she thens raise her arms and cross them above her head.

**HALLELUJAH!**

"Listen, the reason we can never have good things is because you guys are flashing energy created by bad thoughts!"

"What you need is good thoughts!"

"Good thoughts!'

"Good thoughts!"

"Good thoughts!"

"Having bad thoughts in a funeral, that's bad!"

"By doing that, you can get sick and other people will get sick, making the world get sick and we don't want that!"

"You people have problems, problems, problems, and you need to get help!"

The protestors looks on in surprise as the girl somehow replicates for a moment while making series of random movements which enables her to appear in different areas at once.

"Keep this up and you must cool down so...you all should rip it off and get naked!"

One of the protestors points his finger at the girl and said, "You're a lesbian aren't you?"

"What if I am?" the girl replies.

The protestors then surrounds the girl and said, "We are from the Westboro Baptist Church, chosen by god to to drive off the fags and purge the world of these disgusting creatures!"

Each and every member of the infamous church points their finger at the girl and begin to chant, "Shame! Shame! Shame! Shame! Shame! Shame! Shame! Shame! Shame! Shame! Shame! Shame!"

That's when Pinkie Pie leaps into the air with a case in her mouth and throws it at the girl.

"Mako, here's the two star!" she yells before flipping away into a tree.

Mako catches the case and out pops the two star Goku uniform which she puts on.

It wasn't long after the smoke clears that the hyperactive girl dons what resembles an outfit worn by Jotaro from _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure _while chewing on a clover stem she held with her mouth, flashing a gold ring that reads her name. The site cause the members of the church to slowly back away as Mako then punches the ground, creating a massive earthquake that can be felt throughout the entire city.

Meanwhile at the outskirt of the city, an elderly man was ready to take part in the protest at a funeral when he felt a small rumble, causing him to fall over on his back. Before he could recover, his cell phone rang and heard the message...

_REVEREND PHELPS! WE HAVE BEEN ATTACKED BY A DYKE!_

_SHE'S KILLING US!  
_

_HEEEEEELP!_

Before Fred Phelps could answer, the transmission ended abruptly.

Since the incident, the notorious pastor was blamed for what has transpired, leading to his excommunication few weeks later.

* * *

"That's the story of the fall of Fred Phelps toward the end of his life." said Aikurou Mikisugi while striking a pose in front of two women sitting on the park bench.

"Why are you telling us this?" one of the women asked.

"Yeah, not only that, did they let you out of the drug rehab too early?" the other said.

The leader of an organization known as "Nudist Beach" then suddenly strips off his clothes, revealing his glowing purple nipples while the third region of the body that also emits purple light drew much of the women's attention.

"As much as I love to stay and talk, there is something that has to be done so I must go, farewell!" said the exhibitionist as he hops into his car and drove away just as several police officers begin their chase.

"There he is, that flasher who have been streaking for the past few months!"

"You're not getting away you sick bastard!"

Meanwhile, Mako and Pinkie Pie were seen gliding over the rainbow...


End file.
